Never Lost You For A Second
by LastSecond
Summary: Kagome can't get over his death, her life has plummeted, and she doesn't care about anything, or even failing school. But what happens when she meets this boy that terribly reminds her of him? Will it cause her more pain or will it help?
1. Chapter 1

Never Lost you for a Second.

If you really want to see the title picture for this, email me...it's really cool by the way

Kagome can't get over his death...Her life has plummeted, not focussed on school or anything else for that matter, and she didn't care about failing. She had _him_ on her mind.

But...Unexpectedly she meets someone who terribly reminds her of him. Will it makes it worse? Or the alternative...help?

What else was there about this boy?

Chapter One- Empty Battlefield

------------------------------

The battlefield stained in blood and covered with wreckage, the sound of silence echoing repeatedly through the air. It was done, over. Twilight was breaking and their tasks were finished.

Kagome opened her eyes. She was on the ground, her uniform drenched with mixed blood. She was so scared to know the conditions of the others .Naraku was dead, gone forever. It was something strange, to know that he was finally finished. She took a breath filling her lungs, trying to remember exactly what happened when she was half conscious. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Inuyasha!" she called out. Minutes before she passed out, before the final blow that Naraku got, Inuyasha had received one as well. She whipped her head around despite how sore her neck was. She found a red figure lying across the way from her.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha...INUYASHA!" she whispered and then screamed. She picked herself up and stumbled feeling the pain running up and down her twisted ankle. Ignoring it she slumped down beside him. She was literally sitting in his blood.

Inuyasha smiled, desperately opening his eyes to see her face. She looked down at him in shock and fear. "It's ok Kagome...I can't feel the pain anymore." She broke out into a sob looking at his wounds and how long he was sitting there... alone.

"Inuyasha..You'll be ok." She choked out of her cries. Lifting up his hand that was covered in dry blood, he put it against the side of her face. "Kagome, I don't like seeing you cry, You know that..."

Coughing up blood and almost choking on it, Kagome lifted him up so he was in sitting position. "Don't leave me Inuyasha..." she told him with tears rolling down her face. Blood spilled out of his mouth as he gave her a sad smile. "I'm not leaving you.." he paused "Only my body is.."

Kagome put her arms around him and closed her eyes and wept into his shoulder. "You can't, you can't!" she pleaded.

Inuyasha put one arm around her back. "Kagome, you have a life to live and I don't want you to waste it on me, I did everything I could. I was so scared of losing it... You have no clue how happy I am that your alive..." he said, his voice starting to weaken.

Kagome didn't know what to do, Inuyasha got through everything else, why did he have to die here? But it was too much this time, all that was ringing through her head was, that she should have done more and how she wanted more time with him, how she _loved him_. "Inuyasha...This isn't enough for me...I want you to be alive.."

Inuyasha waited a second before he answered in a whisper. "Kagome... I am alive, and I'll always be alive...as long...as you don't...forget...And I won't forget you...So...we will stay... alive..." She could barely hear the last word he said, she was shaking, she was so upset, so rattled. She never knew anything could be this tough, she didn't know this kind of pain.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and a soft voice. "Kagome...it's no use...he's gone.."

She looked up at Miroku, then she buried her face back in Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I don't care." she said her words muffled

"Kagome...your going to get sick on the ground.."

"I don't _CARE!!_" she cried still holding Inuyasha's limp body. Miroku looked at both of them with sadness and said a prayer shutting his eyes.

Kagome felt a tug at the bottom of her shirt. Turning her head Shippo, wore an expression of deep sadness. "Kagome..We're all unhappy too..." he said as tears rolled down his eyes breaking out sobbing..."I miss him too... Inuyasha!!" The fox demon sprung onto Inuyasha's arm and hugged it. "Inuyasha you IDIOT!!!" he screamed with fury and sorrow at the same time. Miroku gently pulled him from Inuyasha. "Shippo..This doesn't make it any better." he said softly waiting for the fox demon to understand.

Shippo eyed Kagome and calmed down

"How come it can't be a happy ending.." Sango said to Miroku standing beside her in a quiet voice.

"It could have been worse..." he answered looking her tear-filled eyes. "Sango...I think we should leave Kagome alone for a small while." he suggested. Sango shook her head slowly in agreement. "It's ripping her up so bad...it's ripping us all.." she said under her breath walking away with Miroku.

Kagome could no longer feel any warmth from his body. "Damn it! DAMMIT!" she screamed into the dark and the cool air that was chilling her. "Would it be wrong if I said...that I wanted to be dead too...?" she spoke into the night. Hoping some miracle would happen, and Inuyasha would spring back to life arguing against those words. "What if I wanted to be dead too!" she yelled at his lifeless body feeling the pain swelling and running through her veins. He wasn't coming back. He was dead.

Kagome took one last look at him. She had to do a few more things. Lifting off the necklace from his neck she held it in her palm. "This is my memory of you." she said laying him down feeling the tears rolling down her face. Pulling herslef up she limped in the direction Sango and Miroku went.

Discovering them sitting by a fire asleep side by side holding each other's hand, even though she was far away from a smile she was happy for them, and couldn't help feeling utterly lonely.

"We're having a funeral tomorrow..." she announced to nobody but herself knowing how sad those words sounded. It hurt for her to announce it. As if it really made it final, it made it all so much worse.

She pulled her sleeping bag out of her backpack and rolled it out in front of the fire. She did it in such a poor fashion looking miserable. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, not for a few days. She was going to be a lump, a soggy wet lump from all her tears.

"Inuyasha...what you said...even if your body wasn't alive...It's not going to make a big difference on how I feel...right now..but I do want to remember you...even if it hurts..." she spoke inside her head, on the outside weeping.

Kagome was surprised when there was light shining in her face. It was the morning and it was sunny. "I must have...cried myself asleep." She layed there, her head under the covers. "What am I going to do...what am I going to do?!" She didn't feel like waking up. She wanted to sleep even if her body said no. She didn't want to hurt, there was going to be a lot of hurt and she didn't want to feel it just yet. "No...I'm going to keep myself together today...then..I'm going home.." she told herself in her head.

Hearing footsteps, she turned to see Sango looking down at her. "Kagome...are you getting up soon? We've...have some ideas for what to do with...Inuyasha's body."

Those words stung Kagome, _"Inuyasha" _it only smacked her in face and Sango could tell.

Kagome slid out of her sleeping bag and struggled to stand. Her foot gave out and she collapsed on the spot. She was still in the clothes from the night before and she was still covered in dry blood and her hair was a mess. Sitting on her knees she put her hands to her face and started crying, but all she could do was make sounds without the tears. "I can't cry anymore...There's nothing left." Sango looked as if she could burst as well. "Oh Kagome.." she choked hugging her.

Sango helped her up and draped one arm over her shoulder. "Kagome we covered him with a tree branch..What do you think he would want most?" Sango asked.

Kagome thought for a minute, ignoring the pain in her chest. "I think...we should cremate him...and then...bury him in the village..."she said speaking slowly. Sango nodded as she was thinking about it. "We'll do it right now.."

Kagome and Sango approached Miroku and the tree branch that covered Inuyasha. Miroku looked back and forth from their glum dreary faces. "Have we decided?" Sango nodded.

The flames twirled upwards to the sky, the smell of pine needles in the air. All of them watched sadly. "Goodbye."

-------------------------------------

There's the first chapter, I hope you all like it! The link at the top...it's kinda like a title page REVIEW IT PLEASE I usually update faster if you do..

And the link for the picture, I hope it works.

It gives you a large clue.

LastSecond


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Down the Well, and...Never back again?

"Is ye sure you want to leave right now? Ye is going to go home...looking so...miserable..Ye will do your mother concern."

It had been the next day, and they had travelled to Keade's village. They had already buried Inuyasha's ashes next to where Kikyo's ashes used to be. Kagome could barely sit through the ceremony but managed to put on a stone face.

Kagome nodded replying to Keade. "My mom...is probably already worried by now...and it's time...I get back to school..." The old woman nodded understandingly looking down. "Well..if Ye is leaving today...it's best to say proper goodbyes to everyone."

Kagome agreed thinking about it. "But...am I ever...going to come back..." she wondered.

Walking up to her three friends, they stopped talking and looked at her, giving Kagome their attention. She paused for a minute looking down.

"I'm going home today, for school...and my family...and..I don't know when I'm coming back.." she told them watching their faces.

Sango answered first hesitantly.

"Well then...I wish you luck...back at home..." Miroku gave her a kind smile and nodded excepting her decision. "And I wish the same."

Shippo looked up at her with watery eyes. She returned him with a small understanding smile.

"Kagome, you better come back soon." he demanded jumping into her arms. She hugged the Kistune, missing all of them already, and she wasn't even gone yet. Next she hugged Sango and then Miroku. They all looked disappointed but put on loving faces.

Walking through the forest, her chest felt heavy with pain and every step that drew her nearer to the well made her want to cry, she felt it growing up in the back of her throaght. "Everyone...goodbye...Goodbye..I can't come back here..I don't belong...I did..what I had to do...and...it will. Only hurt me more if I see all of you again." she said out loud shutting her eyes, to stop the tears from flowing.

It looked exactly the same, the Well. The area quiet and beautiful sat there waiting for her, just like any other time. It was different today, the thought of going down it and never coming back up was terrifying, she was almost scared to go home. Putting her legs over the edge, her backpack over her shoulders, before she left she reached down and picked the nearest flower and looked at it's delicate petals.

Letting herself drop into the darkness, the starry blue atmosphere surrounded her and she was soon floating towards the other side. She was crying, her arms stretched out her tears flying back behind her.

Ending up on the hard ground in her shrine, she sat on the bottom of the well her fists clenched. She sat there thinking to herslef, until she felt like standing. Pulling herslef out of the darkness she was greeted by the normal walls of her grandpa's shrine. Or, was it normal at all? Was it this place that had become normal, always had been normal, or was it the place she had been 500 years ago?

Stepping outside the sun beat down on her face. Souta who was in the yard stopped kicking his soccer ball and looked at her. "Kagome! Your back!" he said with a smile, turning to call his mom.

Soon Kagome was at the table with her mom's cooking placed in front of her. She gave her biggest effort to smile, but how she really felt completely broke through her fake attempts. "So Kagome, what kind of demons were you fighting this time?" Her grandfather asked picking up a vegetable with his chopsticks.

Kagome looked up from her plate and an awkward silence broke out until she answered. "We defeated Naraku."

Her grandfather's mouth dropped open as food fell out. "Well this is wonderful news!! Isn't that the most threatening one? Does that mean your finished?"

Kagome nodded her head keeping her eyes down. "Yes.."

Kagome's mother watched her face studying her expressions. "Kagome, did something happen...In the battle...?"

Kagome fell silent and didn't answer.

"Kagome...honey...Did something happen?" she said making her words clear. Kagome looked up giving a pain filled face. "Kagome, are you alright? Are they ok?"

Kagome's struggle on keeping her emotions down collapsed as she looked up at everyone.

"HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD!!!! Inuyasha...HE'S DEAD!!!" she screamed throwing her chopsticks and soup bowl on the floor as the sound of it shattering filled the house along with her screams.

She turned herself around and ran up the stairs. Bolting into her room she slammed the door and flung herself onto the bed.

Kagome's mom put her hand over her mouth shocked and upset. Souta froze in his spot and her grandpa was sorry he even asked.

"I had...no idea..." she said through her hand.

Kagome cried into her pillow, "How am I going to do this? I can't do this, everything is going to set me off! I'm so...I'm so weak!" she told herslef shaking her head at her actions. "Inuyasha...If...I had done more...Maybe you would be _alive_."

Kagome woke up and flipped her body around looking at the window. It was dark, and she couldn't remember how long it took her to cry herself asleep. Getting up she turned on the light and rubbed her eyes that were tear stained. Glancing at the clock it read 3:30am.

"How long...have I been asleep...?" too mixed up to do math, Kagome sat on her bed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm going for a bath." she announced to herself grabbing pajamas from her dresser.

Running the water, she put her hand under the tap to feel the temperature and adjusted the water. After five minutes the tub was full and she stepped in, washing the cuts on her legs. She exaimened large bruises across her stomach and one spreading across her collarbone. She was going to be sore.

She had to admit the warmth of the bath comforted her, and made her feel better, but not a whole lot. Soaking, the sound of the echoing water filled her ears.

"I'm going to try. I'll try my best. I'm doing this for you."


End file.
